obsessed_with_videosfandomcom-20200215-history
20th Century Fox Home Entertainment
20th Century Fox Home Entertainment is a label that still runs today, which was launched in 1995 as a successor of Fox Video. OWV has 104 videos, DVDs and Blu-Rays on this label so far: 1. Tooth Fairy (2010) - PG - DVD Retail - 29/07/14 2. Dr Dolittle (1998) - PG - DVD Retail - 29/08/14 3. What Happens in Vegas (2008) - 12 - DVD Retail - 29/08/14 4. Mr Popper's Penguins (2011) - PG - DVD Retail - 10/09/14 5. Star Wars: The Phantom Menace (1999) - U - VHS Retail - 27/09/14 6. Star Wars: Attack of the Clones (2002) - PG - VHS Retail - 27/09/14 7. Star Wars Trilogy (1977-83) - U - VHS Retail Boxset - 27/09/14 8. Titanic (1997) - 12 - VHS Retail - 01/11/14 9. Dr Dolittle (1998) - PG - VHS Retail - 08/11/14 10. The Full Monty (1997) - 15 - VHS Retail - 18/11/14 11. X-Men 2 (2003) - 12 - VHS Rental - 06/12/14 12. Independence Day (1996) - 12 - VHS Retail - 10/01/15 13. Road to Perdition (2002) - 15 - VHS Retail - 10/01/15 14. Braveheart (1995) - 15 - VHS Retail - 20/02/15 15. Speed (1994) - 15 - VHS Retail - 20/02/15 16. What Lies Beneath (2000) - 15 - VHS Retail - 20/02/15 17. Dr Dolittle 2 (2001) - PG - VHS Retail - 26/02/15 18. Phone Booth (2002) - 15 - VHS Rental - 13/03/15 19. The Sound of Music (2001) - U - VHS Retail - 16/04/15 20. Casper meets Wendy (1998) - U - VHS Retail - 16/04/15 21. Planet of the Apes (2001) - 12 - VHS Retail - 16/04/15 22. Home Alone 3 (1997) - PG - DVD Retail - 09/05/15 23. The Simpsons: Greatest Hits (1999) - 12 - VHS Retail - 15/05/15 24. The Book of Life (2014) - U - DVD Retail - 25/05/15 25. Cheaper by the Dozen 2 (2005) - PG - DVD Retail - 25/05/15 26. The Day After Tomorrow (2004) - 12 - DVD Retail - 08/06/15 27. Planet of the Apes (2001) - 12 - DVD Retail - 08/06/15 28. FernGully: The Magical Rescue (1998) - U - VHS Retail - 12/06/15 29. The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror (2002) - PG - VHS Retail - 19/06/15 30. The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel (2012) - 12 - DVD Retail - 21/06/15 31. Just Married (2003) - 12 - VHS Retail - 24/06/15 32. The Simpsons: Go to Hollywood (1998) - PG - VHS Retail - 01/07/15 33. Christmas with the Simpsons (2003) - PG - VHS Retail - 07/07/15 34. The Dark Secrets of The Simpsons (2001) - PG - VHS Retail - 07/07/15 35. Water for Elephants (2011) - 12 - DVD Retail - 11/08/15 36. Minority Report (2002) - 12 - DVD Retail - 16/08/15 37. Road to Perdition (2002) - 15 - DVD Retail - 16/08/15 38. Cheaper by the Dozen (2003) - PG - VHS Retail - 21/08/15 39. Planet of the Apes (2001) - 12 - VHS Rental - 21/08/15 40. The Simpsons: Too Hot for TV (1999) - PG - VHS Retail - 21/08/15 41. Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003) - 12 - DVD Retail - 28/08/15 42. Bratz: Starrin' and Stylin' (2004) - U - VHS Retail - 28/08/15 43. Mission Without Permission (2004) - PG - VHS Retail - 28/08/15 44. Mrs Doubtfire (1994) - PG - VHS Retail - 28/08/15 45. Never Been Kissed (1998) - 12 - VHS Retail - 04/09/15 46. DodgeBall (2004) - 12 - VHS Retail - 11/09/15 47. Ice Age (2002) - U - VHS Retail - 11/09/15 48. Speed 2: Cruise Control (1998) - PG - VHS Retail - 11/09/15 49. X-Men (2000) - 12 - VHS Retail - 03/10/15 50. Waking Ned (1998) - PG - VHS Rental - 17/10/15 51. Braveheart (1995) - 15 - VHS Retail - 25/12/15 52. Home Alone 3 (1997) - PG - VHS Retail - 25/12/15 53. I, Robot (2004) - 12 - VHS Retail - 25/12/15 54. The Seven Year Itch / River of No Return (2002) - PG - VHS Retail - 25/12/15 55. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995) - PG - VHS Rental - 25/12/15 56. Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997) - PG - VHS Retail - 25/12/15 57. Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) - U - DVD Retail - 25/12/15 58. Titanic Inside Out (2015) - U - DVD Retail - 25/12/15 59. Welcome to Mooseport (2004) - PG - DVD Rental - 25/12/15 60. The Siege (1998) - 15 - DVD Retail - 29/12/15 61. Miracle on 34th Street (1994) - U - VHS Retail - 29/12/15 62. Robots (2005) - U - VHS Retail - 23/01/16 63. Speed (1994) - 15 - DVD Retail - 23/01/16 64. Bin Weevils (2002) - PG - DVD Retail - 29/01/16 65. Star Wars: Attack of the Clones (2002) - PG - VHS Rental - 12/02/16 66. X-Men 2 (2003) - 12 - VHS Retail - 07/03/16 67. Stuck on You (2003) - 15 - DVD Retail - 07/03/16 68. Phone Booth (2002) - 15 - VHS Retail - 31/03/16 69. The Book Thief (2013) - 12 - DVD Retail - 31/03/16 70. Chain Reaction (1996) - 12 - Blu-Ray Retail - 14/05/16 71. Anna and the King (1999) - 12 - VHS Retail - 27/05/16 72. The Monuments Men (2014) - 12 - DVD Retail - 27/05/16 73. Strictly Ballroom (1992) - PG - Blu-Ray Retail - 27/05/16 74. There's Something About Mary (1998) - 15 - Blu-Ray Retail - 27/05/16 75. Birdman (2014) - 15 - DVD Retail - 11/06/16 76. Broken Arrow (1996) - 15 - VHS Retail - 20/06/16 77. Daredevil (2002) - 15 - VHS Retail - 20/06/16 78. Deadpool (2016) - 15 - Blu-Ray Retail - 20/06/16 79. Home Alone 4 (2002) - U - VHS Retail - 27/07/16 80. The Dark is Rising (2007) - 12 - DVD Retail - 27/07/16 81. Runner Runner (2013) - 15 - DVD Retail - 27/07/16 82. Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) - U - DVD Retail - 09/08/16 83. Courage Under Fire (1996) - 15 - VHS Rental - 02/10/16 84. Like Mike (2002) - PG - VHS Retail - 29/10/16 85. Joe Somebody (2002) - PG - VHS Rental - 05/11/16 86. Independence Day: Resurgence (2016) - 12 - DVD Retail - 19/11/16 87. Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) - U - DVD Retail - 25/12/16 88. Notorious (2009) - 15 - Blu-Ray Retail - 25/12/16 89. Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015) - 15 - DVD Retail - 21/01/17 90. The Transporter (2002) - 15 - Blu-Ray Retail - 21/01/17 91. Belle (2014) - 12 - UK DVD - 03/02/17 92. Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016) - 12 - UK DVD - 11/02/17 93. Keeping Up with the Joneses (2017) - 12 - UK DVD - 18/02/17 94. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003) - 12 - UK VHS - 11/03/17 95. The Maze Runner (2014) - 12 - UK Blu-Ray - 31/03/17 96. Broken Arrow (1996) - 15 - UK DVD - 15/04/17 97. Assassin's Creed (2017) - 12 - 4K UHD Blu-Ray - 22/05/17 98. Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials (2015) - 12 - UK DVD - 29/05/17 99. Life of Pi (2012) - PG - UK Blu-Ray - 29/05/17 100. Exodus: Gods and Kings (2014) - 12 - 4K UHD Blu-Ray - 29/05/17 101. Independence Day (1996) - 12 - 4K UHD Blu-Ray - 29/05/17 102. The Martian (2015) - 12 - 4K UHD Blu-Ray - 29/05/17 103. The Revenant (2015) - 15 - 4K UHD Blu-Ray - 29/05/17 104. X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - 12 - UK Blu-Ray - 26/06/17 Category:Video Labels